Love and Break up
by FlyingOwls
Summary: This is about a girl called Melina Brookes, she is finding true love. I will edit the story after I add some more :P There are some sex scenes in the comic. So please don't moan about it Blame my friend for the really detailed sex scenes


Love and Break-up

Characters:

Melina,Robert,

Ashley,Jason,

Jazmyn, Justin,

Tommy, May-leigh

Chapter 1

It was the summer of 2006, I was with my friends Ashley and Robert, we always hang out with each other. I stayed with Robert the last few weeks of the summer.

It was monday morning and my alarm went off at 5:30am I got up and done 20 minute workout then I went to my diary and wrote about ashley and robert. I stopped and broke my pencil on the paper. I thought to myself ' Shit, why does ashley have to leave, as long as with robert it will be ok' as I came out of thinking mode I got up and fed my cat still thinking of ashley, I went back upstairs and put my bra and knickers on and then mckittens jumped on my head and I fell on my head, I rubbed my head and I got up.

At school I saw a new boy and girl I kept looking at the boy because he was so fit. He saw me look at him and he waved. The girl behind him stuck her tongue out at me I kept looking at the new boy... Ashley was concerned about me and said "Earth to Melina?" While waving her hand infront of me. About a minute later robert comes up from behind and scares me, I screamed a bit " Robert, why'd you do that for?!" Robert was looking at me giving me a blank look. I started walking inside towards my locker. I opened my locker with the code '7-3-9-4' it opened and I got my make up bag out n went to the bathroom to put it on.

Chapter 2

While walking the new boy bumped into me and I fell over "S-sorry beautiful" he said in a very cute voice "its ok, what's your name?" I asked while blushing. As he helps me up he mumbled "Jason, yours? " I blushed a lot " Mine's melina, nice to meet you!" I said back, while looking at him and still blushing. A girl appeared standing behind him, I was a bit scared... " Don't touch or talk to my younger bro!" That bitch said. I laughed and hugged Jason "Bitch no one tells me what to do!" I was still hugging him.

At lunch I sat in the usual place, with robert and ashley, then Jason came and sat next to me, I kept blushing. "Melina, are you alright?" My besties asked, I couldn't hear them. Then that bitch came and pulled away Jason, I got up from my seat n stood next to her n slapped her. Jason shouted stop he pushed his sister out of the way and hugged " I've got to go, Sorry Melina" He said so sweetly, I started blushing after a couple of seconds my face was a rose red colour, I ran after jason and gave him my number and gave him a kiss on the cheek then I went back to robert and ashley.

After lunch I didn't go to lessons because I felt sick. Jason came into the medical room and he kept saying to me your going to be alright.

Later that day I was talking to Jason on the phone and he asked me on a date. I said yes and he said ill pick you up tomorrow at 8pm.

Chapter 3

The next day I heard that robert had sex sometime yesterday and I slapped my head so hard and I saw jason, I ran to him "hey Jason!" I smiled He held my shoulders and said "Melina, Will you go to the prom with me?" I had to think about it because I think robert was about to ask me " Ill think about it Jason, sorry" I gave him a kiss and walked to robert and ashley " You have a thing for the new boy, Don't you melina?" Ashley asked " Maybe..." I said looking really sad. Robert hugged me then messed my hair up "Why do you look sad Melina?" He asked me as I looked more sadder "Nothing..."

On saturday I met jason for the date and I looked really sad, I kept sighing, Jason was concerned " Why are you sad? My pretty girl" I blushed while he said that " I think I just lost a bestie..." I sighed while saying that, Jason gave me a hug and asked me " Will you go out with me?" I had a lot to think about it...

As I was walking home, Jason kissed my lips and I went bright red as I mumbled "Yes" Yes was to go out with him just before we were at the corner of mine " Melina will you be my date to the prom?" Since I was going out with him "Yes" I gave him a kiss then from the corner of my eye I see robert and ashley and stop kissing him "I've got to go" I run home and I tripped over.

As I look at my bleeding knee a cute young boy walks near me and help me up. "Are you alright?" The young boy asked me "Yeah, what's your name?" He looked at me "Tommy" "Thanks Tommy"

Chapter 4

After I got home and put a plaster on my knee, I started crying because I lost my friends. I couldn't sleep because of what happened tonight.

The next day I went to school looking really sad "Melina, Melina! Answer me!" Ashley shouted at me and I wouldn't answer "Hey..." Said that 'bitch' I looked at her and I just waved... I had lost my voice from yesterday night "Have u lost your voice?" I just nodded my head. She was concerned about me "What happened yesterday?" She gave me a pen and paper I started writing on the paper 'I just lost my friends' I gave the paper to her and she gave me a hug. She gave me her number so that we could be friends "Who are you going prom with?" I wrote my answer on the paper 'No one, you?' She looked at it "I was planning on going with just my friends..."

Chapter 5

The day of prom, I got up really early and I couldn't choose a dress to wear so I kept trying on dresses I decided to wear a skirt leggings boots and a vest top for the day before the prom.

At school me and Jazmyn where talking because I got some of my voice back, she kept asking me random questions " Melina, Who do you like?" I stared at her with a blank face "Robert... But he doesn't like me no more" I sighed and walked to find jason so I could tell him something "Jason, I'm breaking up with you, and not going to the prom with you!" I said and I was trying to find robert and ashley I found them "Guys, listen to me, I'm sorry about yesterday, but I couldn't talk, Robert, Ashley, forgive me... Please..." I said while starting to cry. They both looked at me "Yes, we'll forgive you" Ashley stopped and Robert carried on "Melina, will you be my date to prom?" Ashley was shocked, so was I, I didn't know what to say "Yes I will go with you." I hugged Robert and he whispered into my ear "Will you be my girlfriend?" After we stopped hugging I nodded then I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged ashley then whispered "That guy I was with yesterday broke my heart and I dumped him now I'm with Robert" Ashley is shocked and she whispered "Be good to him, ok?" After we stopped hugging "Yes, I will do that ashley"

Chapter 6

Prom night was here "I can't choose what to wear!" I shouted to cat, I scared him and I got him and kissed his head "I'm sorry Mckittens." He purred then I put him on the bed. I choose a red and blue dress I had my hair down for the first time I put a purple headband in my hair that had a rose on it, as I walked out of my house I saw Robert and Ashley in the car, I went to sit in the front, when I sat down robert called me and kissed my lips I was blushing.

Chapter 7

I invited Jazmyn, Robert Ashley to mine to play some games, Jazmyn had to invite jason because of what her mum said "Hey guys, wanna play dares?" Everyone said yeah "Robert your first, I dare you to show us your 6pack and to kiss someone on the lips" Jazmyn said "Ok" He shows us his six pack and then kisses me on my lips, I kept blushing "Melina, your turn, I dare you to show us your boobs while saying your bra size" Jason said while doing a pervy face Jazmyn punched his dick "why do I have to be your sister?" "I'll do the dare..." I said while blushing I take my top off I'm not facing them, my back is facing them and I read out my bra size "32C" "You've got to show us your boobs" Jason shouted at me "Jason, fuck you! She won't do that!" Robert punched him in the face I went to Robert and hugged, I forgot that I didn't have my bra on "Jazmyn I dare you to rub your brothers cock, to show him how much of a dick he is" "ok..." Me and robert pin jason down while Jazmyn turns so her vagina is to Jason's face while rubbing his cock, Jason tries to finger me but instead he punches Jazmyn vagina and her dare stops "Bro, I dare you to have sex with Ashley" Jason goes towards ashley and she keeps pushing him away "Who wants drinks, coz I'm thirsty" Me and robert go and get the drinks, Me and robert went to the kitchen to get vodka and coke then we went back upstairs

Later that night we go to my room and we start playing another game "do u get it now?" Robert started to play after we played the game, we were all tired, me and robert were hugging while laying down on the bed, ashley jason and jazmyn and on the floor. I wake up and give robert a kiss to wake up "Its cramped in my room, wanna go to a different room?" Robert got up and we walked to the spare room. "Robert, its hot in here are you hot?" Robert takes his jeans off and I kiss his chest, then I took off my shorts so we were both in our underwear "Melina, you look sexy when your pretty much naked" I blushed "Robert, so do you" "Are you sure you wanna do this melina?" I was really sure about it "Yeah" I got closer to him and I saw that he was staring to get an erection "Melina, are you getting tired, because you look tired hun" "Yeah, just a bit" I took my underwear off because I sweating and I wet down there, I blushed "Robert, can you do me a favor?" His erection got bigger. "Hun, you look so sexy" I got wetter as he said that "What's that favour hun?" "I forgot" "Your so cute when you forget" Robert was walking towards me like a dog and stood over me and kissed my chest, I got really wet and I got up "I'm going to go and get something" I went to the kitchen and got some strawberries that are dipped in chocolate, I came back with the tub of them and put them over my body and told him to get them only with his mouth. He got the ones from my boobs and he couldn't get the last one and at this point I could tell he was really turned on, I got up and took his boxers off, to see his huge cock right infront of me, I was blushing so much, I sat down as close as I could then I started rubbing his cock "You ready?" "Yeah" I put his cock in my vagina and I screamed.

Meanwhile in my room, mckittens jumped on Jazmyn, she chucked mckittens on the wall and then rolled over onto Jasons 12pack and then rolled over so her hand is on his cock.

Jason woke up to see his naked sister on his cock, he got really horny and put jazmyn on the bed and started licking her vagina, luckily she didn't wake up, ashley woke up wondering what he was doing "what are you doing jason?" "Come here ashley" ashley went towards him and was watching him, she got really horny and started fingering herself, as she cummed jason stopped licking jazmyn and started to finger ashley. Ashley took all her clothes off and started rubbing jasons cock "Jason, give it to me please" "ok" Ashley layed down and spread her legs open, jason put his cock in her vagina "Ahh! It hurts" this was the second time she had sex. She kept moaning .

Chapter 8

While robert was having sex with me, I heard one of the girls moan "Looks like they had to aswell" "yeah" I looked at robert and took his cock out, and held his hand and went to the bathroom to wash the cum off of us "Robert, let's have a bath together" I ran the taps for the bath, I kept looking at roberts 7 inch cock, I bit my lip and wanted it more "Robert, after the bath, I'm going to be your maid for the night" I got on my knees and put cock in between my boobs, I kept kissing the tip of his cock.

Roberts pov:

Melina was making me horny, I wish this night could repeat over and over again but it can't 'Damn, you look soo sexy' she stopped and turned the taps off, she got in the bath "Babe, you look so sexy in water" I got into the bath while melina was rubbing my cock again, I felt like I was going to cum. But after I layed down to soak my back, melina put her mouth on my cock and I cummed in her mouth.

Melinas pov:

I felt the need to help robert cum, I put my mouth on his cock and he cummed in my mouth, I started to kiss him and put some of his cum in his mouth, I giggled. "You like it, because I do"

Normal pov:

After the shower me and robert walked back to my room, still hearing moaning "Jason, it hur-Ahh!" "Don't worry ashley, it won't soon" Jason cummed inside of ashley "Jason, that felt amazing" I opened the door "hey guys" I stared at ashley "umm... Hey you two, where have you been?" "Talking." "I dare jason to have sex with jazmyn and me at the same time" Ashley said cheerfully.

Ashley and robert turned jazmyn around and jason put his cock in jazmyns vagina and started having sex with her as soon as he cummed "Ahh! Wait what? Bro, get out of me" 'It feels so warm wet and amazing' she thought jason put his cock into her mouth and jason cummed in her mouth, with the amount of cum in her mouth she mumbled to jason "more".

Chapter 9

After them doing their dare, me and robert walked to the spare room and were laying on the bed, as soon as I fell asleep, I felt something going in me.

Roberts pov:

As melina fell asleep I couldn't help it because she looked so sexy and gave me a boner, I started licking her vagina then when she was really wet, I put my cock inside her vagina, she was really warm. I went a bit faster and I made cum around 3 times until she woke up again "Ahh! Faster, faster please!" I kissed her boobs and then went a lot faster "Ahh! So fast" she cummed another 2 times I took my cock out and let her suck it "I've got a surprise for you robert" melina went to get something and she put it on me, it was a dildo, a vibrator and some cream "I'm guessing you want me to give you anal?" Melina blushed and nodded. She got into doggy style and put some cream on her ass so he could fit the dildo in me, as it went in, melina screamed making herself cum all over the bed.

Melinas pov:

Robert was so sexy, he made me feel warm when he put the dildo in my ass, I screamed and cummed over the bed. I enjoyed it, I thought it would hurt but it didn't. After 30 minutes robert cummed. We stopped and he put the vibrator on me, while licking me, I cummed one more time on his face, he stopped licking me and we went to sleep

Chapter 10

In the morning I woke up by being fucked "Morning hun" I got up and kissed him "Morning babe" we went into my room and saw that them two were being fucked one by one, I giggled "Morning you three" "Morning" Me and robert sat on the floor with the other 3 "I dare you to have a threesome melina" Jazmyn said Jason got up and made himself get a boner, robert went for my ass. And started fucking me.

Roberts pov:

Me melina and jason have to have a threesome, I went to the ass because she said she loves it when I go for the ass, I started fucking her in the ass. I picked her and jason joined in "Ahh! Faster!" Melina shouted

Melinas pov:

They were both fucking me really quickly, I cummed around 8 eight times, after 7 cums later, jason cummed then robert cummed, they let me down and I got all the cum off of robert, I kissed him " I dare you to have incest".

Jasons pov:

I got told me and Jazmyn had to have incest, I stood up, picked jazmyn up and threw her on the bed making sure she didn't get hurt "you ready sis?" She nodded, I started licking her, after I got her really wet, I stuck my cock in her vagina.

Jazmyns pov:

After jason stuck his cock in me, I felt like I was gonna cum really quickly, he went really fast "Ahh! Your going really fa-" I cummed before I could finish the sentence. I was looking at jason, after he cummed again, he pulled his cock out and let suck on it. "I dare you to umm... I can't think".

Later on in the day me and robert kept doing it, I fingered myself until I was soaking wet then robert shoved his cock in my vagina, it felt amazing because my vagina was really warm and wet.

After we had sex around 15-20 times in the morning, I went to the bathroom and I screamed, everyone came running to me "what's wrong?" "I think I'm fat" "check if your pregnant "nice going robert!" "Jason shut up! Are you girls done?" As soon as they came out with robert ran in the bathroom and he said he was sorry, I forgave him. I went back to the spare room and went to sleep. Robert was laying next to me and hugged me "Hey babe" Robert said in a really cute voice I woke up and looked at him "I think I'm just fat, not pregnant" I hugged him and went back to sleep Robert was hugging me while I was sleeping, then robert went to sleep.

3-4 hours later I felt something in me, I heard moaning, it sounded like someone was cumming inside me "Ahh!" I started to open my eyes, since I was still tired I couldn't see who it was "Ahh! Faster!" The person went really fast and I cummed 5 times. I opened my eyes fully and saw robert "Hey hun"

Chapter 11

After they all left, I just played with mckittens then went to sleep. Later my mum came in my room "Hey Melina, you look ill" "I think I've got a cold"

The next day I went into school and I had a red nose "You okay hun?" I wouldn't give robert a hug because I had a cold "I've got a cold" "its ok babe" "Robert, we need to talk." I pulled robert to the back of the school and lifted up skirt "babe, what do you want me to do?" I grabbed roberts trousers and unzipped the zip then I got his cock out, I started sucking on it

Roberts pov:

I saw melinas pink and blue underwear, I knew what she wanted, my cock, I let her suck it and give me an erection, I cummed in her mouth "You ready babe?" I put against the wall and I started fucking her.

Melinas pov:

As soon as robert put his cock in my vagina, I started to moan a tiny bit. "Faster!" He went a lot faster than before, he cummed 3 times while I cummed 2 times. He took his cock out and he started licking my vagina, then I cummed again

Normal pov:

The bell rang and I put my uniform on properly and kissed robert a bye, I ran toward the door.

After the first three lessons, I went towards robert and told him to let me see his house.

When we were walking home "Robert, what does your room look like?" "Well, you have to wait and see" I saw a £20 note I went to pick it up and robert looked at me "awesome luck babe"

As soon as we got to roberts he showed me his room I sat down on his bed and took my jacket off, he took his top off and we layed down and then I put my head close to his cock I was on his belly though, I was hugging him and I could feel his erection. I told him I didn't want it yet because I wasn't wet. He started to finger me to get me really wet. He went into his sisters room and got her vibrator and stuck it in my vagina and turned it on. It felt good, I started to moan then I cummed. I was really wet and robert put his dick I'm my mouth. I started sucking and licking it. Robert put his cock in my vagina. I started to moan. Roberts cock was amazing. He cummed 3 times then we stopped because both of us were tired.

Chapter 12

I didn't go to roberts because I was busy with my coursework, I was helping jason with his science coursework. "Melina, what's the answer to this one?" "Well its... That's a hard one" "Like my pen-" "wait what?" I show Jason a chemistry question that I don't get and he explains it to me "Jason, are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure" Jason shows me his penis. "Umm... Jason... No!" I push him away. I just remembered I needed to talk to Jazmyn.

"I've got to go n talk to your sister" I quickly run to Jazmyn's room. "Yes Melina?" "Jazmyn, your brother is trying to fuck me again... I can't work at your house when I need help, I'm going to my house and practising my dance piece, wanna help?" "Sure Melina" We go to mine and we both help each other on the dance pieces

After we finish my dance piece I help her with her piece, after we finished both of them, we got some wkd, brothers, Malibu, stella, pinacoloda, after we drank all of them, we got drunk and then my brother Justin walked in "Hey girls" "Justin, go away" Justin took some of the drinks and then got drunk with us, Jazmyn kept flirting with Justin "Hey Justin, are you single?" "Jazmyn, stop flirting with my younger brother" "Melina, just shh" "So are you single?" "Yeah, your a cutie Jazmyn" Justin grabs Jazmyn's hand and leads her to his room so they can watch a scary movie that is an 18+ movie "you sure your old enough for this movie Justin?" "Yeah" "Justin, if it gets scary, you can hug me, ok?" "Ok" the movie starts and right at the begging there was tones of blood.

Jazmyn's pov:

There was tones of blood at the begging and I felt a bit sick "Justin, I don't like the sight of blood" I started to hug him and I closed my eyes while there is blood everywhere "Justin, I think I'm going to be sick, can you puts a different movie on?" "I'll try to find a not so scary one, you lil' chicken" "I'm not a chicken!" I knew he was trying to make me mad "I'm going to get more drinks" I go to get more drinks when just before I go back , I walked into the room and kissed his cheek "Your adorable" "Thanks Jazmyn, let's watch the movie now" "Ok" I was wondering what he put on "is it scary?" "Nope" he grinned and layed on me "Jazmyn, when I'm older, can I go out with you?" he blushed a bit "Sure, but how old are you?" "Well, I look 16 but I'm not let's just say that" they continue to watch the movie "Justin, I'm getting tired" I leaned on him and started to fall asleep, I could feel someone put something on me, it must of been his quilt.

Justin's pov:

I put my quilt on jazmyn and layed next to her and went to sleep. She kept trying hug me.

Chapter 13

Justin's pov:

As soon as I woke I could feel someone touching my eight-pack, I opened my eyes fully and Jazmyn was hugging my 8pack "Morning sleepy-head" I giggled

Jazmyn's pov:

I was hugging his 8pack. "Morning sleepy-head" he giggled "Morning Justin" "So sleepy-head, what are we going to do?" "Justin, stop calling me sleepy-head, if you don't I will call u Justyna" "Okay Jazmyn" "Justin, do you wanna play truth or dare?" "Sure, its my go first to ask" "Ok" "Truth or dare?" "I choose dare" "I dare you to take off your top so your in your bra" I blushed "Umm ok?" I started to take my top off when I heard a bang "Justin, did you hear that?" "Hear what?" I put my head into my hands and then leaned on him

Justin's pov:

I was confused about what she heard "You alright Jazmyn?" "I don't know..." I gave jazmyn a big long hug and then she done her dare and I was blushing, so was she"Jazmyn, your so sexy without your top on" Jazmyn blushed so her face went bright red.

Jazmyn's pov:

I bet he was going to make me have sex with him, I wouldn't mind to be honest, he would be the first sexy person I would have sex with. "Justin, I dare you to show me your cock" "Gladly"

Justin's pov:

I took my boxers off and I was embarresed that my cock was hard "I dare you to get completely naked" "Ok Justin" Jazmyn started to strip and I got really hard "Jazmyn, your really sexy!" I blushed and kissed her "I dare you to go completely naked aswell" "Ok" I take my shirt off and I show her my 8pack "My turn now, I dare you to have sex with me" Jazmyn looked a bit mad but she was blushing "Umm… Ok Justin" I got up and locked the door.

Jazmyn's pov:

Justin got up and locked the door "I'm ready Justin, but not wet" "ok" Justin lets me lay down on the bed with my legs spread open "Is this your first time Justin?" "Yeah" "Just lick my vagina, let me lick your cock" "Ok" We get into the 69 position and he started to like my vagina "It tastes good" "please lick faster Im about to cu-" I cum in his mouth "Stick it in, just stick it in" he sticks his cock in my vagina "Your now no longer a virgin Justin"

Justin's pov:

It felt good whn my cock was in Jazmyn's vagina, I cummed at least twice before she cummed. "That felt good Jaz-"

Chapter 14

I kept hitting the door "JUSTIN OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" "Quick get changed Justin" "She wont mind, just go under the quilts" "Ok"

Justin's pov:

I open the door while im naked "Justin, get dressed we need to go out and buy mum a present" "ok" I close my door and kiss Jazmyn "You've got to go Jazmyn, Melina wants me to go and help her buy our mum a present" "Ok" Both of us get our clothes on.

Melina's pov:

I was naked because I was going to have a shower I get my clothes for the day sorted so they are on my bed I go to the bathroom and turn the shower tap on. I start singing while washing my body. After the shower, I put my towel on, I hum a tune while going into my room.

Justin's pov:

I was on Melina's bed naked "We can go and get mums present later" I pick Melina up and take her towel off.

Melina's pov:

Justin takes my towel off "Justin, are you drunk?!" I keep pushing him away.

J: I put her gently on her bed "Melina, you're a really sexy sister"

M: I keep trying to get away "Umm, thanks Justin"

J: I start licking her vagina

M:"Ahh, Justin Stop licking me" 'It feels kind of good though'

Justin pov:

I start licking her vagina and made her really wet I stick my cock in her vagina. "JUSTIN STOP!" I keep going and about to cum.

Melina's pov:

"JUSTIN STOP!" he keeps going and is about to cum until I kicked his chest. I get up and get dressed "You can go and buy mums present while I go to Roberts!" I phone robert:

M: Robert, can I stay round yours tonight?

R: Ok hun

M: Thanks Robert

*End of call*

Chapter 15:

At roberts:

"Robert, how come you havent shown me your sister yet?" "How come you havent shown me your brother?" "I just don't want you to meet Justin because he is disgusting" "So is my sister" We go to roberts room "Robert, what do you want to do?" "Umm, watch a movie?" "Ok, but what movie?" I got on my knees and was looking for a movie, Robert was looking in the other direction "We could watch umm… This one" I showed him it, he agreed to it. It's always hot in Roberts room so I took my top and my jeans off, he saw me take them off so he done the same "It's always to hot in your room" "I know hun" I started to feel kind of tired. I yawned and put my head on Roberts chest, I start to fall asleep on his chest I start to snore a bit, Robert always says that I have a really cute snore.

Roberts pov:

I could hear Melina's cute snore, so I put her under the quilt, turned the tv off and the lights. I went downstairs and got some hot choco for us to, I brought them up and gave Melina a kiss to wake her up "Melina, I got you a hot choco" "Thanks babe" since I put whip cream and marshmallows on it, she got some whip cream on her mouth, I giggled "What?" "You've got some whip cream on you face, here let me get it off" I get it off with my thumb and Melina licks it off of my thumb "You look cute like that hun" "thanks babe" She looked like she was going to explode because of how hot it was in my room, so she takes her bra and knickers off "Babe, are you teasing me?" "Huh? Nope, it's really hot in the room that's why" "Your right" I take my boxers off and lay in the bed while hugging her "I'm going to go to sleep soon, are you?" No answer, I looked at her and she was asleep I gave her a gentle kiss and went to sleep

In the morning:

"Morning hun" Melina kissed my cheek "Morning babe" I yawned "I'm still a bit tired" "Robert, when we are older, will we get married and live together or not?" "We will Melina" I hugged Melina then kissed her lips "I love you Robert" "I love you to Melina"

Melina's pov:

We were still naked from yesterday "Lets watch the other part of the movie" "Ok hun" I layed on his chest and watced the film with him "Do you wat anything to drink?" "Sure babe" "Ok" Robert goes and gets us the drinks when I hear someone shout at him "Robert, why are you naked?! Your gross!" "May-leigh just leave me alone!" I go to the stairs and see the girl coming up "YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF ME ROBERT!" "Yes I am, since mom and dad aren't here!" I quickly go back into his room. May-leigh slams her door shut "DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN ROBERT!" Robert comes back and he sighs "Robert, are you ok?" "Yeah" he puts his hand behind his head "Lets watch the movie" I give him a kiss and then I give him a big hug "Tell me what happened with you and your sis, I heard you to shout at each other" "Ok babe" he sighs "Since we were born,we used to fight, and still do, we don't get along, She is always being a bitch and when we were 10, both of us used to play naked and she started having a go at me for that, so we stopped, when I went down this morning, she shouted at me saying we never used to do that, she didn't want to remember our fun times playing random games, she said to me that she didn't want to see me naked because of that, and she said that she was incharge when the parents werent here, but I am and I always be." "Oh" "And she is never going to talk to me again" Robert sighs "Robert, she will talk to you! I will go and talk to her" I get up and put my pjs on "It will work Robert" I smile then knock on May-leigh's door

May-leigh's pov:

I hear someone knock on my door "Go away!" "Open the door please" It was a girls voice "Ok" I go and open the door "Who are you?" "I'm Melina, your brothers girlfriend" I was about to close the door but Melina put her foot in the way "What do you want?" "Let me in, I need to talk to you" "Fine!" We sit down on my bed "Robert told me that you to used to play naked" "We did until something happened to me" "What happened?" "We were at our cousins playing with them naked, and then we went to their room, robert and Kay was asleep, I was awake so I went downstairs and I waited at the top of the stairs for the noise to go down, my cousin Brad was down there, so I went down and I hid behind the chair I heard him moan and I was concerned so I moved from behind the sofa, he saw me and told me to sit down with my legs open so he could play a new game, I said ok and done what he did, next thing you know he starts licking my vagina and then he put his cock in my vagina and he made me lose my virginity so thats why I don't like seeing my brother naked, and Brad was 2 years older than us so now he is 20. So ever since then, I haven't had sex, or a boyfriend or been and seen Brad and Kay" "You should tell that to Robert so he knows why you were mad, I'm sure he will understand, something happened like that to me aswell" "Oh" "I'm going to go back to Robert, if you need more help, you can always talk to me" "Ok melina"

Melina's pov:

I went back to Roberts room "She talked to me, she don't hate you, its just umm…" I sat on his bed and sighed "Babe…" "Yes?" "I'm going to get some marshmallows and whip cream, make yourself comfortable" "Ok" I make my self comfortable by taking my pjs off and close the curtains and I look for a movie.

Roberts pov:

I came back up the stairs with the marshmallows and whip cream, I knock on May-leighs door "May, can I come in?" "Umm… Ok" "Do you want to tell me why you hate me?" "Robert, I don't hate you, it's just Brad had sex with me while you and Kay were asleep" "Oh, please don't tell me he got you pregnant" I give her a hug and kissed her head "You go to sleep sis, I'm going to go back to Melina" "Ok" I go back to Melina, I quietly put the marshmallows and whip cream on the bed and go over to Melina and kiss her back "Hey babe, what you looking for?" "A film" I get a scary film and put it in the dvd player "This one is scary, you wanna watch it?" "I'm no chicken, lets watch it" I get the marshmallows and whip cream, since I was still naked and Melina got naked aswell, I gave her a marshmallow and put some whip cream on her boobs while she was eating the marshmallow, I licked it off and she giggled "It tickles hun" "Good" I laughed, Melina put some on my cock and licked it "That feels good"

Melina's pov:

I sucked Roberts cock and he said he liked it and his cock got hard "Hey hun, your hard, are you horny?" "Probally, from looking at your cute face and body" "Aww, your so sweet" I gave him a kiss then sat on his cock "It's been like forever since we had sex" I blushed as he was about to cum "Cum inside me hun" "Ok babe" he cums and I moan cutely "hun, I'm gonna be your maid for tonight" "Wow, babe you don't have to" "I want to though" I give him a long kiss put his dick in my vagina again "Hun, please fuck me really hard and fast" "I will cum before you do then" "I dont mind" he fucks me really hard and fast, I keep moaning "Do you want me to stop?" "No, it feels amazing when you go fast" both of us came

May-leigh's pov:

I woke up because of the moans from Roberts room, I get up and go to Roberts room, I see him and Melina on the bed having sex I didn't expect that I was shocked so I sat outside and moved over so Robert wouldn't see me

Robert's pov:

I was having sex with melina when I looked up and I saw May she moved I stop having sex with Melina because I cummed "I'll be back in a minute babe" "Oh Ok" I go to May "May, why were you watching us?" May started to cry "It's because I kept hearing moans, I'm sorry Robert" "It's ok May, just stay in your room ok" "No!" "Please May, for me?" "No! I want it again" she opens her legs "please" May pleaded "May, I'm not going to do that to you, I will get you a boyfriend so you can" I was about to leave until May grabs my leg "Please Robert, for me?" "May no and that's final!" I walk back into my room "What happened hun?" "May wanted to have sex and I didn't let her" "Just let the poor girl"

May-leigh's pov:

I take my clothes and underwear off and walk into Roberts room "Robert, please" "Robert, just let her" Melina pleaded "Ok"

Robert's pov:

"Ok" I start licking Mays vagina "Ahh, that tickles" her vagina is wet in 5 seconds, Melina is sucking my cock "What's Melina doing?" "She is making me hard so its easier to have sex with you" I cum in Melina's mouth "May, you ready?" "Yeah, stick it in" I stick my cock in Mays vagina "Oww! That hurts!" "Do you want me to stop?" "No, keep going, I can take the pain" I keep having sex with her until I cum "It's warm!" May was panicing "Calm down May!" I took my cock out and let her lick it "Lick it May, it tastes good" Melina said to her. After I had sex with her, May went into her room.

Normal pov:

After they had sex, Me and Robert fell asleep "Babe, I can't sleep, can you?" "Nope, what do you wanna do?"Melina on the bed rom Roberts room, I get up adn ile she done thatked aswell, irginity so ts why I dont ng you kn


End file.
